Sex in Leather
by Matt-ForeverGamer
Summary: AU Mello is a waiter at a gay bar, and after going for a bachelor party Matt can't seem to get him out of his mind no matter what he does. MxM
1. Chapter 1

Matt sat at the barstool looking around at all the male strippers, and the waiters dressed in the skimpiest outfits he thought they could possibly get them in. He sighed, why am I here again? He was reminded of exactly why as a certain brown-haired co-worker of his sat down at the barstool next to him.

It was almost ironic, his entire department got dragged here for Light's bachelor party, and he was getting married to a female, yet, if Matt had any say in it, it didn't appear as if Light had much of a problem with all the flashing dicks in his face. Then again, he probably just likes looking at them and thinking about how much better his is, although I would put money on the fact that with how obsessed he is with perfection that his is smaller than everyone's in this room. He laughed at the thought looking back at his drink chugging it down before asking for another.

Light shot him a look when he heard him laughing and Matt simply shrugged at him, he wasn't sure why he was even invited to this thing. To say that he and Light tolerated each other was a stretch; they outright ignored each other if they could, were half-way decent at best if they couldn't.

"Matt?" He turned seeing L and giving him a small smile watching him climb up onto one of the stools. He wondered how he managed to keep his balance on such a little space but almost immediately dismissed it. L had done things that seemed much more impossible and managed them, sitting in the stool like that was hardly an issue for him.

"Yeah L?" He asked in return, his head resting on his hand his eyes showing his boredom. There wasn't much for him to do here; he refused to dance, and while the music was catchy it just didn't hold his interest for long. All he really wanted to do was to go home and play his new video game that he had been cruelly deprived of due to the certain raven-haired boy next to him and his insistence that he had to get out of his apartment at some point besides for work.

"It wouldn't appear that you are having very much fun." L noted and he gave a small laugh, as if it wasn't obvious enough how little he wanted to be here. Sure, he didn't mind watching all the guys, but he knew better than to think he could get any of them so it was better for him not to stare too much and torture himself further. He just shrugged in response glad when one of the waiters brought over another drink and he took a drink of it leaning back. Damn did that one have a nice ass, he thought in longing before reluctantly pulling his eyes away and looking back toward L.

"I'm just tired." It wasn't a complete lie, but it might as well have been and he knew L saw that. He was a bit tired, but for the most part he just really wasn't having fun, in fact it was kind of depressing being here. Made him realize just how shitty it could be being single. He looked down at his drink his fingers tapping on the glass a bit.

L smiled a bit, one of his knowing smiles and Matt gave him a sideways look. It was never good when L got one of those looks…

"It would seem that there is a man over there that keeps looking at you." Matt looked up to where L was referring to and saw the blonde that had come over here before, the one with the nice ass. He laughed and shook his head.

"Nice of you to get my hopes up and all, but he's a waiter, he's probably just checking to make sure my drink isn't empty again." He gives L an honest smile, at least he was trying to help, but all he received in return was a look that said he was insulting L's intelligence and he shook his head. There was no way that guy was looking at him for any other reason than his job. He glanced at him again his eyes taking in the tight leather and perfect body and he pulled his eyes away before he started drooling. Yeah, he definitely wouldn't be interested. He looked at L.

"I'm going to go home, it's getting late." He stood before the detective could stop him and headed towards the doors, he was no longer in the mood to even play his games when he got home. In fact, all he felt like doing was crawling in bed and sleeping his misery away.

Matt started his car pulling out of the parking lot and heading home trying to convince his mind that he should be happy with what he had, but in the end he just kept coming back to the same thing. He was almost 19, he was single, and had pretty much nothing going for him besides the tech job and his dog.

Speak of the devil, he thought as he opened the door to his apartment and the fat ass dog came over and lay on his foot.

"Link, really?" He laughed picking up the overweight beagle bringing him to his own room and plopping him down on the sheets before doing the same himself. He closed his eyes and willed sleep to come, and for the thoughts of that waiter at the bar to go away.

_Matt was back in the same gay bar, and he looked around wondering what the hell was going on. He could have sworn he had gone home. He ran a hand through his hair, the entire place was empty. Or, he had thought so until the light on stage suddenly went on revealing the blonde from earlier, except now, Matt really was drooling. Damn...he thought, staring at him. _

_He was now dressed in a black and white French maid outfit, the skirt barely covering his dick, and he looked at Matt smirking. If Matt hadn't been turned on he definitely was now. The gleam in his eye was enough to make anyone pay for more, the guy was practically radiating sex, spreading it like some kind of disease, and Matt had definitely caught it, the growing tent in his pants was proof of this. _

_Matt watched as the blonde started moving along the pole, twisting his body around it, moving as if it were completely natural to grind and lace around a pole like that. Wait, when the fuck did a pole get there? Oh well, he thought, it fits the mood. _

_The waiter, which had turned into some kind of cross-dressing stripper, was now hanging upside down held up by his legs, the skirt having fallen to reveal a black lace thong, and everything underneath said thong. Matt licked his lips a bit in anticipation as the blonde began to move his hand along his thighs. Matt couldn't help but relish in that perfectly tanned skin his eyes following his hand with rising lust. The object of his attention was now sliding down the pole slowly moving his body back to be up straight before moving away from the pole and then the stage completely. _

_Oh dear lord… Matt thought watching the blonde walk towards him, the slim hands sliding under the skirt and discarding the lace continuing to walk toward the gamer who might as well have been frozen, because he couldn't so much as blink. _

_Matt felt the extra weight as he moved to sit in his lap on the stool leaning forward and licking at his bottom lip, those blue eyes watching his giving him the sexiest look Matt had ever seen and he whimpered slightly. The other boy was now grinding down into him a smirk gracing his features as he bites at Matt's lip sliding his tongue into his mouth dominating him. _

_Matt put a hand on his inner thigh letting it run upwards closer and closer to the awaiting member. He felt completely intoxicated by him his thoughts having been drowned out by lust quite some time ago and he pulled the blonde closer. His hips moved up toward the hand that he felt creeping to his pants, undoing the zipper almost torturously slowly pressing down on him teasing the needy muscle. Matt moaned his eyes rolling back a bit. He was highly aware that his pants were now being slid lower….lower…_

Matt woke with a start, his breath coming out as nothing more than short pants, sweat beading up on his forehead and he groaned as he looked down at himself biting his lip as he falls back onto the pillows. This was just great, he had wanted the blonde out of his head…now he was almost guaranteed that he would never rid of him.

Matt put his hands over his face, he almost laughed, he couldn't even say that would never happen in his wildest dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt stepped out of his car, cigarette dangling from his lips, his fourth cigarette that morning to be exact. Nicotine and videogames, his two escape routes from the harsh world and in this case blondes with sexy bodies that don't want to leave a poor guy in peace with his own pathetic love life. The only thing was, what did he do once neither of those things had proven helpful in the least? The answer was right in front of him.

He stood outside the small pizza place across town from both his home and work, but damn if the drive wasn't worth it. He lived for their pizza!

He smiled walking up his mind not yet taking in the fact that the lights were off, or that his car was the only one placed outside the usually packed restaurant. It was only once green eyes settled on the large sign outside the door that things finally started clicking into place and his happy anticipation high crashed around him.

NO! He thought putting his hands flat on the glass doors willing it not to be true. This couldn't be happening! Matt's breath was caught in his throat, his expression one of heartbreak and slight horror. The world was ending, that was the only explanation for this he was convinced of it.

Only two things stood out to Matt on that sign, through the long explanation and such it was only "out of business" and "11/28" that really stood out, or really made sense to his distressed mind for that matter. That had been yesterday and yet he distinctly remembered driving past here on his way to the bar last night and it had been open. Hadn't it? Matt sighed to himself, great, now he was imagining things, maybe he should get himself checked for mild insanity.

"Ooooh! Meello!" He turned as he heard a voice sound from around the corner a small blonde with pigtails peeking out looking at him with blue eyes a small black skirt and skimpy tank top being the only thing covering her, the high heels clicking as she walked toward him.

"Uh, hi?" Matt watched her walk over slightly confused as to why she was coming up to him. He frowned a bit, he really didn't need any more attention from blondes wearing stripper clothing.

"Misa-Misa has never seen you before, are you new to town?" Matt laughed; it wasn't a particularly small city so the fact that someone thought it was odd to have never seen him around either meant this girl thought she knew everyone, or he spent more time inside on the couch in front of his video games than he had ever given himself credit for. Maybe both he thought.

"No, I've always been here, and I'm Matt by the way." He decided to just offer it to the girl before him instead of her asking.

"Matt-kun has always been outside this shop?" The blonde tilted her head to the side a bit, blue eyes sparkling with confusion and he wondered if she really was just that naive. He suddenly felt bad for the blonde population, it was people like this that created those "dumb blonde" stereotypes. He was about to respond when he saw someone walk over his eyes widening a bit behind his goggles.

"Who are you?" Icy eyes stared at Matt expecting him to answer and he snapped a piece of chocolate off sucking on it letting his lovely addiction melt in his mouth. Damn he could make love to this stuff and be forever free of sexual frustrations, although his sister had mentioned before that that was taking his addiction much too far. He had snorted at her in response not understanding how he could take his addiction too far even now. It was chocolate for fucks sake!

"I'm Matt." He responded watching the blonde, trying to control his voice so that it wasn't shaky. What this boy did to him and he'd only ever seen him once! Then again, if he really thought about it, he hadn't needed to see him more than that. Any hot ass blonde in tight leather was enough to leave an imprint on anyone's mind! The blonde nodded finishing the piece in his mouth off before ever speaking. Chocolate came first, that was his number one rule.

"Mello." He stated simply, his tone stating that he would be well advised to remember that and he turned to his sister. "Misa, are we leaving or what? I'm ready to get this fucking shopping spree of yours over with." Mello would never understand why girls, even his own sister, insisted that having a gay guy going shopping with them was a must.

"Meeeello! Misa-Misa is not doing this for herself." His sister pouted at him and he sighed. This shopping thing was supposed to be his "birthday shopping" since they were going out of town for the next few weeks but somehow he doubted this was really about him.

"Right, yeah, birthday shopping. Are you ready?" Misa nodded excitedly then grabbed onto Matt's sleeve.

"Misa-Misa votes that Matty needs to come with us!" Matt just stared at her incredulously, what the hell! She was talking about him as if she had known him for more than just a few seconds… He sighed as Mello looked at him then shrugged.

"Whatever." Mello turned heading back to his bike slipping his helmet on his posture telling the two of them that they had little choice than to follow him. Matt had to wonder what fueled the blonde's confidence and hoped that one day he'd get to figure that out.

Matt had to admit, malls definitely weren't his thing, but when one was bored and had nothing to do the worst of things suddenly became interesting. Besides, there was one thing that made this whole trip better. Give you one chance to guess it! Matt smirked as he turned and stared admiringly in front of him like one would if they just saw their god step out in front of them. Oh hell yes, you got it, Game Stop!

Mello looked back at Matt his hands on his hips and he scowled. What on earth is the boy so entranced with? Answer to that, some stupid game store. Mello sighed, he hated games, probably because he sucked at them and if Mello couldn't beat something then it became his enemy by omission.

Matt turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Mello standing there smirking at him as if he were trying not to laugh Misa having gone off somewhere when they'd first entered the mall.

"I think your drooling just a bit." Matt feigned shock putting a hand over his heart eyes going wide before he laughed.

"Yeah, probably." He laughed. It was odd to him how just earlier and the night before he had been completely gawking over this same blonde, and yet he felt completely at ease with him right now. He blamed it on the alcohol…it always did make him slightly conscious. Then again, if he really decided to analyze that further, he was a very conscious person he just tried to hide it with the things he knew best; games and technology. He didn't feel so foolish when he was around those two things, they were his comfort items.

Mello rolled his eyes his hand dropping from Matt's shoulder before he walked off only glancing back to make sure that the redhead was following instead of worshiping the store with more dedication than Mello saw in some of the people at mass.

He shook his head with a small laugh, this guy sure was something, and usually Mello wouldn't pick up random people to go shopping with but Misa had insisted and he knew if he hadn't of accepted than he would have found himself subjected to watching her change from outfit to outfit. No offense to all the girls out there, but ew! There was a reason he was gay, and that was it, not his sister per say, but naked women in general…

Matt followed slightly behind him looking around with interest. He couldn't remember coming here; he'd always hated large crowds and this place was pure hell for people like him but every once in a while he could enjoy stuff like this. Small doses, very small doses. He looked at Mello.

"Are you looking for something?" He tilted his head a bit noticing that Mello had been looking around vigorously. Whatever it is that he's looking for must be pretty important Matt thought watching. He had to admit he was slightly interested as to what it was. He wanted to know more about the mysterious blonde before him.

He stopped outside the exotic chocolate store doubling over as he starts laughing, with the serious expression Mello had had on his face he would have expected something a bit more amazing than chocolate! He tried to give out an apology through his fits of laughter as Mello glared at him before stepping into the store still looking just as serious but he wasn't sure if it had been understandable. He took a deep breath then stood against the wall finally having gotten control of himself, and he probably could have kept it up if it weren't for the fact that once Mello finally emerged from the store there were about 50 bars of chocolate in his bags. To say that he died laughing would be quite appropriate for that moment. Well, that was until Mello had him by the collar of his shirt.

"Are you mocking me?" He growled at him the redhead's laugher dying at his lips as those icy eyes bore into his own sending a shiver of fear through him. Damn this guy could be scary…

"No, I've just never known a guy who could eat so much chocolate." He gave him a nervous smile glad when Mello let go of his shirt and stepped back a bit. For a moment though, as Mello watched him, he wasn't sure it was over, but then he smirked. Smirked! Matt honestly didn't see what was so funny and Mello didn't seem about to tell him as he turned and walked away Matt following hastily in his trail. This guy sure did walk away a lot…

"Hey! What's so funny?" Mello shook his head his smirk growing. Matt pouted giving him the signature puppy dog pout, his green eyes shining behind the goggles. Mello looked at him then sighed, god he hated it when people gave him pouts like that… His smirk turned into a half smile and he laughed.

"Nothing, I was just thinking you looked hot pressed up against the wall like that." Mello's eyes shined with a mischievous glint it only increasing as the gamer's face flushed bright. That was definitely not what he'd expected... Mello laughed watching his reaction then shook his head going to go sit on the bench.

"Calm down, it's not like I'm going to start hitting on you or anything." Matt looked at him and he was suddenly very glad for his goggles otherwise Mello would have seen his disappointment. Would it be bad to say that was exactly what he wanted? He sighed internally but just smiled on the outside and laughed.

"You say that as if you had been planning on it." Matt smirked at him putting his hands behind his head stretching a bit trying to get comfortable on the wooden bench which was definitely not made for customer satisfaction. Mello just laughed not responding besides that slightly glad when Misa met up with them again letting him avoid the awkward silence that would have no doubt followed that.

He glanced at Matt while Misa was changing to show him the outfit she wanted to buy, the redhead's back was to him and he gave a small smile watching how amused he was with everything. It was kind of cute… Mello shook his head frowning, no, not cute. Definitely not cute!

Mello looked back toward the dressing room smirking at nothing in particular. He wasn't one to believe in coincidence or shit like that, he was raised with everything happened for a reason and he honestly thought that but in that moment he wished he did. For the same boy he'd been watching at his bar last night to end up having to spend the day with him the next day was something he wished he could say was coincidence, although most would call it fate.

He sighed, maybe he was just there to let him have a bit of fun for a bit, yeah that had to be it, because Mello had sworn long ago he would never put his heart into anyone and he would stick to it.

Matt came back over to Mello's side watching as he smirked at the air and laughed. He sure was an odd one. Mello shot him a sideways look and he just shrugged. It was actually amazingly easy to get along with Mello, even if he did come off as a non-caring sarcastic kind of fucker… Matt smiled, that was just how he liked it, a little challenge was always good for those who had no life, and the more he watched Mello the more he hoped he could actually get to know him, in several different ways.

**A/N: Thanks to all the people that read and reviewed! –insert happy dance here- I'm sorry that this chapter isn't that good, but I've been terribly out of inspiration lately which is why I kept putting off writing the next chapter and I hope it's at least halfway enjoyable . I would like to give the most badass blonde ever his tribute and say HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELLO heehee … Anyways I'll try and have the next chapter up a bit faster, and please comment telling me what you thought, critiques are always welcome. Oh, and I also have to give thanks to my amazing Beta who has to sit there and go through all my mistakes –gives cookie- she definitely deserves that xD **


	3. Chapter 3

Matt was in his car and almost home by the time he realized he was smiling like a complete idiot. The events of the day having taken a major turn, and he couldn't say he was too terribly upset about it in fact he was relatively sure the only thing that could have made it any better, was if he could have actually gotten Mello's number. None-the-less though he felt happier than he had in quite some time and he'd be damned if he let anyone ruin that not even the thought of how early he would have to get up the next morning for Light's fucking wedding.

-Next Day-

Matt's arm flailed out uselessly as he used the other to push the pillow down further on his head trying to block out the ever annoying beeping from his alarm clock failing miserably to turn the damned thing off. He sighed finally giving up and peaked out just a bit to see the time: 7:00. Great, who fucking has their wedding at 9 in the morning seriously…damned fuckers. He sat up rubbing his eyes and patted around for his goggles just to find out they were firmly pressed to his forehead, hello goggle indention that'll take hours to go away.

He stood from his bed going into the bathroom and looking at his reflection, red hair falling haphazardly around his face, green eyes shining with a tired haze. A hot shower that was just what he needed, he thought, turning on the water. He stepped out for a moment going to go grab his tux that he would have to change into. He threw his clothes off as he walked back toward the bathroom, already naked by the time he reached the steaming threshold. He was the only one here what reasons did he have to be modest? Sure they say walls have eyes, but no one ever said they had mouths to tell of what they see!

He shook his head to attempt to get the cobwebs out and went over to the shower yelping and jumping backwards as the hot spray hit him his eyes wide and he was suddenly very much awake. Hot! Hot! Hot!

He took a deep breath attempting to maneuver his hand around the burning spray in a desperate attempt to turn the cold water on without his shower attempting to murder him again and damn was he glad when he finally got it working. Well, he was awake now at least.

Matt yawned and stretched underneath the now lukewarm, and highly less dangerous, water that dropped down on him. He took a moment to relax before he ever reached to actually get clean his hair poking his eyes every once in a while earning itself a scowl and several annoyed sweeps from his hand willing it out of his face.

Today was not shaping out to be a good day, and it was not just his sour morning attitude that thought that either!

By the time Matt ever reached the wedding people had already begun watching the doors for the wonderful bride to pass through and if he was in a better mood he might have laughed at how they had all perked up just to frown more sourly before when he had walked through the doors instead. Late, as he usually was and he wasn't sure why they had expected any more from him especially for a wedding at the ass crack of dawn, or his version; which consisted of anything before at least noon and preferably no earlier than three in the afternoon. Yeah, he was a lazy ass when he wanted to be.

"Matt, over here." He looked to the left to see L waving him over and was very much glad for it because there was always that awkward moment when you're walking into a room filled with people you don't know and have to try to find where you're supposed to be and well…can't, because everyone fucking watching you!

He walked over sitting next to L and giving him a small smile which was cut off by the immediate sound of the typical wedding music. Matt turned his head and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to who exactly Light's bride would be not having ever met her, and why would he have he didn't typically hang around Light if he could help it.

At first Matt couldn't help but think that his bride was kind of cute in a weird girly way, but that was until he realized who she was and his eyes widened to the size of saucers behind his goggles. This obviously alerted L since he gave Matt a questioning look that the redhead could only shrug off as he recomposed himself. His eyes left Misa's face and began sweeping the crowd, surely if she were here then another certain blonde would be as well...

… That was his only thought when he finally laid eyes on the guy that still had his mind running in circles although he had been trying to block it out. Mello, in a suit was definitely…different. Not that bad sort of way, but that kind of different that just makes people stop in their tracks and do a double take because it just wasn't something you saw every day. In his case he could add a certain hardening in his pants to that list. Fuck…this guy really did look good in anything didn't he?

Matt winced as he felt an elbow to his side and looked at L to see him silently informing him that he needed to stop gawking and actually pretend to pay attention although in his state of mind he wasn't sure he could even manage that his mind trapped on thoughts of Mello. He had to do his best just to keep his head out of the gutter, a certain problem in his pants not exactly welcome in the midst of so many people.

The redhead yawned leaning back in his seat and he was lucky to have not fallen asleep during that terribly boring ceremony that had felt like hours of sitting in these terribly uncomfortable chairs. If anyone to ask him how he were doing in that moment right after he'd stood up, he'd have told them straight up his ass hurt and he was ready to get said ass in bed.

"Oh, so Matt-kun is here?" He turned to hear the high pitch voice of none other than Misa and gave her a tired smile and a nod feeling a bit less edgy after his half nap.

"Yeah, congratulations Misa." He wondered how on earth this woman could put up with Light, the guy was a bastard at best, and at worst…well he didn't even want to think about it. The girl in front of him seemed to light up with joy at his words and he could only imagine just how much she soaked up the attention.

"Thank you Matty." She beamed before giving him a slightly confused look. "Have you seen Mello by any chance, he disappeared and I need to take a picture with him!" She whined and Matt laughed shaking his head both at her stupidity and in response to the question.

"No, I haven't seen him. I didn't even see him leave. I could go find him for you though if you want." He offered more because he wanted to talk to Mello than anything, and the idea of getting out of the crowded room for a bit was an added plus as well.

"Would you? Misa-Misa is very thankful!" She sauntered off then leaving Matt to head out the only set of doors to that room and begins his quest to find the main target of his fascination lately.

He was walking down hallway when he heard a thump from somewhere to the right causing him to jump a bit in surprise having gotten far too used to the quiet since he'd started this journey. He turned down the adjoining hallway and started listening for any more noises that might lead him closer to his destination. Fortunately for him there were a few more suspicious thumps that brought him to a single door.

Matt smirked putting his hand on the handle. Gotcha, he thought as he opened the door quietly trying to sneak up on him peering over the edge of the door as it moved slowly open his heart stopping once he got a look at what was actually beyond that door. Oh he'd found his blonde alright, and the position he was in would have been pretty damn sexy if it weren't for the fact that it wasn't him that had Mello against a wall like that, it wasn't him that was causing those sounds to come from his mouth, and it damn sure wasn't him that pounding himself into his entrance. No, he was just the pathetic heart-broken gamer running for dear life and wishing for nothing more in that moment than an escape from the scene on constant replay in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Mello stood around waiting while his sister changed into her dress having to help her out every once in a while when she needed it zipped up or some shit. He truly never understood women, if a guy is gay then why do you think that is an invitation to invite them to watch you change and help with clothes? Newsflash people, there's a reason they are gay and it's because they don't want to see you change to begin with!

He sighed looking at the door having had to be here an hour earlier so that his airhead of a sister could go through each of her outfits and torture him with the constant girl questions. "Do I look fat?" "Does my butt look ok?" ect…

Mello was on his last length of patience when the door finally opened showing his "boyfriend". It was almost an amusing title considering he couldn't care less about the guy, but he'd been with him long enough and so he figured he had to give him some kind of name, and besides it made up for the fact that remembering his actual name was too much of a hassle.

"Well, don't you look good." The blonde looked over at the dark haired guy that was walking toward him with a look that he immediately returned a sly smirk sliding easily over his features. He leaned against the wall ignoring his sister's yelling that he'd wrinkle the suit; she talked as if he'd ever wear the damn thing again.

"You act as if that's a surprise." He replied easily his eyes shining with an evil delight and he looked at his phone checking the time. He looked back up in slight surprise as he felt an arm slide around his waist and grips him through the black slacks. He hisses and slaps his hand away pulling back from him and giving him a warning look.

"I have to keep this thing nice till the wedding is over." His voice shows slight annoyance that he drops once he thinks the horny bastard got the hint the smirk once again gracing his feminine features. "Just wait through the wedding, and then maybe I'll give you a bit of what you want." He turns as his sister calls him and saunters off after her glad that she had finally settled on a dress and now all he had to do was go through another round of those stupid questions then be off to his seat. He glanced over his shoulder at his boy toy and gave him one last look over smirking and winking at him, a small promise of what was to come.

The wedding itself was, to put it nicely, an interesting thing in itself. Not the vows and shit of course, Mello could live without ever having to sit through that part again, but what was interesting was the fact that he kept getting shot tempting looks from his boyfriend next to him and getting elbowed in the ribs as a sign that they should get out of there soon. He shook his head each time until finally getting annoyed and glaring at him. They couldn't just walk out in the middle of it! People would see them and his sister would murder him in cold blood! Fuck this guy was an idiot. He asked himself once again why he ever got with him, oh yeah that's right it was easy. There were no emotions, there was just pure ecstasy. Hell he wouldn't even call this guy his friend.

He sat there a moment after everyone started to stand to congratulate the new "happy couple" simply looking around simply for the fact that he wanted to torture the guy. Mello laughed as the man sighed in exasperation deciding it would be a good time now to stand putting a hand under his chin and giving him a smirk.

"Now, now, good things come to those who wait remember?" He let go of his chin and looked around making sure no one was watching as he walked out of the main room and back into a room he'd hunted down earlier specifically for this purpose.

He walked inside stretching a bit and tipping his head back to give him a seductive look his muscles rippling beneath the tux as he did so and it wasn't long before he found himself against the wall his clothes stripped. He raised an eyebrow at him, so he was going to play this game huh? Mello pushed him back trapping him easily against the wall next to him just to be picked up and thrown back against his previous spot his legs going automatically around his waist to keep him up and he stopped when he felt the guy enter him. Oh hell… He moaned his head tipping back as he felt him bang against that spot it temporarily making him forget about the pain that had shot through him like a raging fire. He took a deep breath biting his lip opening his eyes after a moment never having heard the door open then close and he growled punching the guy in the face so that he dropped in and lay there on the cold cement for a moment. He groaned as the pain came back, but now was not the time to think on that. He stood and kicked the bastard his eyes like ice and he picked him up by his collar slamming him hard against the wall so that his head hit hard against it.

"I thought I've told you before to never fucking do that! I don't bottom you fucker!" He screamed getting dressed again quickly not caring how he looked in that moment all he cared about was getting out before the guy decided to rape him instead.

A few hours later Mello was happily laying in a hot bath begging the pain to fade a bit. He'd already taken more painkillers than he probably should have and so far they have yet to really kick in. He knew if someone were there right then and heard him say that they'd tell him he had only taken them a few minutes ago and that he needed to be patient but fuck patience! He scowled, his own saying earlier was coming back to bite him in the ass…Mello groaned at the thought and hit his head back against the tile wall. Cue reminder of the aching between his legs.

He jumped as he heard his phone ring from the other room wincing at the sudden movement but deciding to ignore it in favor for laying back down into the water and closing his eyes. Maybe it'd go away if he just pretended it wasn't there. Yeah right, he thought, but anything was worth a shot right then.

"Mello! Your phone is going off!" Point out the obvious why don't you Misa, he thought and sighed knowing he wasn't getting out of this now. He stood wrapping the towel around his waist more because he knew Light was in their house and he had his suspicions about his sexuality rather he was married to his sister or not. A gay could always point out another of their kind, it was a skill they had, and that Light Yagami definitely had the vibes, you didn't even have to look past his last name to know it!

He walked into his room, the blacked walls shining with the soft light that came in through the sides of his curtains and he looked around walking slowly across the room to catch the phone just before it'd stopped ringing.

"This is Mello." He hoped it wasn't that bastard from earlier, and he regretted answering before checking the caller ID. He bit his lip softly waiting then letting out an inaudible sigh of relief when it was simply the club calling him. Wait the club was calling him? That could only mean one thing…he was stuck working today. Oh please don't let me have to be on...

"We need you to work the stage tonight, our last entertainer had something come up." Shit! As if he wasn't in enough pain now he has to grind a pole against his ass, brilliant. He looked across the room at his rosary that hung from the wall. God must really hate him….

**AN/ **By request this chapter was in Mello's pov... I've never really done it before so i hope it didnt turn out too bad :) thanx so much to everyone who reviewed it means a lot! Happy New Years! 33 Enjoy ..


	5. Chapter 5

To say grinding against a pole in just a small pair of shorts wasn't slightly painful would be a lie, but fortunately the mass amount of painkillers had finally set in and made the movement at least a bit less torturous and more on the uncomfortable side of things.

Mello let out a sigh his mind not really in the movement. He was mainly just working to get through this shift so he could go back home and that's what his thoughts were tuned in on that. Not about the shouts of people watching him, or the people that walked through the door, but on going home! So for him to be surprised when he heard his name yelled out by an all too familiar voice was only to be expected. In fact Mello was surprised he hadn't completely fallen off the pole…

The blonde slid down the pole, careful to get his feet on the ground before his ass hit it, looking over just in time to see a tuff of red hair accompanied by a crash and the screaming of the bartender. His eyes went wide and he jumped off the stage going over there and all he saw for the first several feet as he headed over was red…and in some twisted way, it almost seemed to be reaching out to him as he came over to it…all the blood… His eyes narrowed as he looked up from the blood to the bastard in front of him.

"Did I not make it clear earlier that I wanted you to leave me the fuck alone?" His voice was menacing and he glared at him his fist clenching in preparation to hit him.

"Hey! Mels! Don't do that, this kid hit me first!" Mello looked down at Matt then back up at him and raised his fist it landing impact straight in the jaw the guy stumbling backwards and he took another step toward him until he heard his boss and looked over stepping back again.

"Mello, do get your friends out of here before they cause too much of a problem, and call an ambulance would you?" Mello looked at him knowing this place saw too many bar fights to care about calling 911 themselves, and besides with as many criminals as came in here, if they did that they'd be out of customers after the authorities landed them all in jail.

"They aren't my friends." He said it simply, his voice cold, but either way picked up the redhead that had pretty much passed out after giving him that broken look and leaving the other bastard there not caring what he did at that point.

He carried Matt outside glad that his apartment was just down the street from his job although he still winced at each step he took. Moving hurt enough, carrying someone who probably weighed more than him at the same time…not such a good idea, but nonetheless he saw no other options besides calling an ambulance, and he wasn't sure the redhead had the money to pay for the expenses that would follow if he did that.

Mello scowled once he finally reached his apartment cursing the entire way up the stairs to the 10th floor where he'd cleverly chosen to live. He set Matt down a moment while he fished for his keys, opening the door none too gently before picking him back up just to drop him on the bed heading into the bathroom for a something to sew up the wound with along with his first aid kit.

He almost laughed looking at the redhead from the doorframe seeing him curled up just where he'd thrown him except the blood that now stained his only sheets kept him from doing so. He sighed walking over and sitting on the bed turning him onto his back and pulling out his much needed chocolate and taking a bite savoring the flavor before taking out the needle and thread. He worked the thread back and forth closing the wound on his forehead glad to see it wasn't terribly fatal managing to get to the last stitch before the other boy ever began to awake, glad he'd cut the string long before Matt's senses came to and he put a hand to his head.

"Ow…" This time Mello did laugh, at the simple fact that it was such an incredulous thing to say after everything. He smirked as emerald eyes turned to meet his giving him a questioning look that turned more sheepish than anything as his memories slowly came back to his fogged over mind.

"You'd think after being slammed into the corner of a bar you'd have more to say than simply 'ow'." His voice held an amused tone the initial shock of the fight and the fear of him being seriously hurt having worn down. Matt shrugged and looked at him giving him a small smile.

"It hurt, what other reaction was I supposed to give? Start cussing my head off?" The gamer laughed dropping his hand from his forehead having felt the stitches that Mello must have put in and didn't want to run the risk of messing with them too much or worse tearing them out. Mello gave a smirk, his eyes slightly shining.

"That's what I would have done." He looked at him, something occurring to him and he gave him a hard, serious look. "By the way, what were you doing at the bar anyways, still in the clothes from the wedding at that?" Mello was slightly shocked at his own lack of realization until now that Matt was even at the wedding, he'd seen him sure, but it just hadn't sunken in till right then, he couldn't imagine having stayed all day in the tux though. It was uncomfortable enough for those several hours; all day was a definite no. Matt frowned at him then shrugged and looked away causing Mello to narrow his eyes at him mentally convincing him to spill whatever was on his mind.

"I just…I had wanted to talk to you is all and I knew if I was going to find you anywhere it'd be at your work so I figured I'd go check it out, then I saw that guy…and I got jealous and angry…and well I hit him, I hadn't exactly been thinking, then you know the rest." Matt wasn't going to admit he'd been sitting in that bar simply watching the blonde for several hours, and might have had a bit to drink…ok a lot to drink. He blushed at admitting he'd been jealous and at watching Mello give him a look until it dawned on him how he knew he'd been with him to begin with the color draining from the blonde's face.

"Oh…" Mello felt stupid, but that was all he could think to say, he hadn't wanted anyone to ever know about what had happened to him it was downgrading and a stake in his pride and to know that someone had_**seen**_ it was even worse. Matt yawned, the day's events all weighing down on him at once although he attempted to stay awake so that he could talk to the blonde, he didn't want to just fall asleep dammit!

"Get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." Mello stood from the bed giving him a small smile before turning and heading toward the door knowing the redhead needed rest after everything and he wasn't particularly in the mood to have a conversation at this point anyways. In fact the blonde was pretty sure he was going to go the kitchen, get that new gallon of chocolate ice cream out of his freezer and spend the rest of the night eating his thoughts away as well as that still nagging pain in his rear. Hopefully then, and only then, would he gain some of his lost pride back, he swore after this that fucker would pay!

"Hey Mello…" Mello stopped, hearing that slightly unsure voice and turned his head to look at him giving him a curious look his hand resting on the door handle.

"Yeah?" Matt watched him a moment, green eyes wide and holding that certain sad but hopeful tint, like a puppy who'd been hit by its owner and was now crawling back hoping for forgiveness.

"Am I really not your friend?" He knew he hadn't talked to Mello but that one other time at the mall, but they'd bonded in that short time…or at least he felt they had. Then again, he thought, it didn't seem like Mello got close to anyone, so why would he get close to me… He looked down at the comforter his fingers picking at it absently not wanting to look him in the eye anymore but he couldn't help but look back up eyes wide at the response.

"I was just mad." Mello replied before telling him to get some sleep and heading out of the room hoping he understood what he meant by that. Mello would never admit it, not even to himself, but Matt had somehow managed to crawl in and claim a place in his heart, how….he didn't even want to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt woke the next day feeling like he'd died and gone to hell, his head was splitting in two from the inside out and it was only made worse by the sudden bright light in his eyes that made him dive for the pillow pulling the blankets up over him. He tensed as he heard a laugh his eyes opening before he shut them again as the pain swept through him. Where was he? His mind wasn't working too well through the pain and he couldn't quite place things in order yet.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." Matt groaned loudly as the covers were ripped from over him and a certain blonde blob was in his face smirking at him and suddenly, things made sense. He frowned half-heartedly at Mello his thoughts still fuzzy but at least he knew where he was now right? He closed his eyes again flipping him off for pulling off his only protection from the both deadly and annoying thing that people liked to refer to as the sun. He covered his face with the pillow only to have that yanked from him too, and he wondered if Mello found an odd satisfaction in his pain…knowing the blonde, probably.

"Can't you let me sleep? I've got a massive headache." The gamer mumbled into the mattress, his only remaining salvation at this point, pathetic yes, but at that moment he wasn't sure he cared. He opened a single eye when Mello ceased to respond only to see him but a mere inch from his own causing him to jump and very gracefully fall to the floor. He gave a small whimper and a soft sob at all the pain looking up at Mello with big green eyes the blonde only smirking down at him.

"Sure, you can sleep, if you can even manage it now." Mello's voice leaked with amusement at his guest's demise knowing after that he'd be much too awake to sleep even if he wanted to. He rested his elbows on his bed and his head on his hands simply watching him as he attempted to stand up using the bedside table as something to hold onto.

"You, Mello, are a very cruel person…" He stated looking at him in obvious pain his tone showing slight annoyance although he seemed to be the only one who felt that way. He sighed forcing himself to calm down, knowing from watching him the night before, what snapshots he could remember of it that was, that his friend had quite the temper and he had no certain wish to spark it. "You wouldn't happen to have any pain pills that you'd let me have would you?" He looked at him silently begging the blonde to give him something, anything, to at least take the edge off of the aching hangover. He blinked frowning as Mello only laughed at him, his head tipping back a bit as he did so. Well, at least one person seems to be in a perfectly good mood, he thought.

"No, I have absolutely none that you can have." Mello rolled his eyes moving off of the bed and heading to the adjoining bathroom and taking out a pill bottle and tossing it to the redhead. "Knock yourself out." He smirked slightly before heading out of the room only to return moments later with a bar of chocolate it halfway to his mouth before he paused watching Matt practically inhale the bottle, huh, reminded him of himself yesterday…

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't mean that literally! I have no wish to have to take you to the hospital now after not having had to take you yesterday." Matt stopped and set the pills down blinking at him not remembering why he would have needed to go to the hospital…he frowned as he suddenly felt his stiches begin to itch and sighed. Well, that surely hadn't helped his head hurting situation…

He wondered a moment why he hadn't noticed them before and figured it must be that ironic way that things only start really bothering you whenever you pay attention to them.

He looked at Mello tossing him back the bottle and watching him walk back into the bathroom dressed in the same usual leather and walking like he wanted Matt to watch his ass although he doubted that, but still did the blonde have to flaunt himself so much? He sighed and forced himself to look away from the perfect shape of the other boy's backside and staring at the wall. Ooh, what a pretty wall.

"Matt, why are you watching my wall as if God had just appeared out of it…" Mello said laughing his hand unconsciously going to his rosary as he said it before dropping and he put the other hand on his hips. Matt looked over and blushed slightly ashamed at having been caught doing something suspicious that he'd been doing to cover up what he'd actually been doing…wow that plan failed.

"I was just, lost in thought." He nodded and gave him a sheepish smile hoping he'd buy it…or at least let it go. He gave an internal sigh when Mello shrugged and it appeared that he would but the words that came out of his mouth only further made him want to go run and hide under a rock.

"So what was it that you'd wanted to talk to me about?" Mello walked over to him laying back on the bed and watching Matt as he shuffled awkwardly on his feet.

"I…uh…I don't remember. I was just being stupid, forget it?" Matt sat at the very corner of the bed refusing to make eye contact with him and knowing by the sudden change in his face that he was nowhere near about to let this go.

"Just fucking tell me Matt, and don't beat around the bush either." The redhead took a deep breath biting his lip slightly in anticipation and trying to find the words for what he wanted to say so that he didn't sound either stupid or pathetic.

"I was just going to say that I was sorry for interrupting your time with your boyfriend and that I wasn't going to bother you ever again…I figured you'd be mad at me for walking in on you." Matt watched the floor his hands clenching and unclenching red hair falling in his eyes as he bent his head in shame and he wished he had his goggles right then. He felt exposed, and terribly vulnerable under Mello's stare and he tensed when he heard his voice before looking at him with a slightly surprised expression.

"Matt, your stupid." Mello watched him with scrutinizing eyes taking a bite of his chocolate enjoying the sound it made as he bit it off taking a moment to suck on it and fully enjoy his delicious treat before continuing. "I don't care that you walked in, presuming you keep your mouth shut about it that is, I mean you can still go if you want to. I won't stop you, but I'm not saying you have to either." Matt relaxed a bit his mouth parting a moment and he went to respond but all words were caught in his throat and he had to clear it before responding.

"Wait, so then you don't hate me?" Mello rolled his eyes and shook his head but a small smile threatened at the corner of his lips.

"No, I don't hate you. I think you could try to think things through a bit better at times, but I don't see a reason to kick you out of my life because you saw something you shouldn't have." The blonde was very tempted to say that it was rape, but he avoided saying anything about that in the case that Matt would freak out or feel bad. Matt smiled at his words and he moved across the bed leaning over and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Mels!" He said happily, relieved that for now he hadn't lost his friend, the only one he currently had. He smiled closing his eyes a moment before letting him go, eyes shining.

"You're welcome I guess, although I didn't think I did much. So now on to the next thing, about the whole jealousy, while I don't mind you punching the bastard in the face because it was funny for me to watch, I can't say I want you doing that to anyone I have sex with." Mello stretched a bit sitting up to look at him wanting to get all of this over with so that the ground rules would be laid.

"I-I won't, just so long as I don't have to see it next time…" His blush brightened and he once again bit down on his lip feeling less fear than he had, but he wasn't completely relaxed at this point either, Mello was probably unhappy that he liked him like that. He knew it shouldn't come as a surprise since they were only friends, but he couldn't help it…he felt drawn to him and it made him act irrationally.

"Alright now," His smirk came back tenfold and his eyes shined mischievously. "I'll tell you now, I'm not one to get close to someone and I don't like being tied down can you handle that?" He watched Matt closely and he thought it funny how the redhead nodded although he was very obviously confused as to what he was getting at.

Matt blinked not understanding why he had just so suddenly brought that up, was it his way of telling him he wouldn't be with him because he didn't do relationships like that? He tilted his head in a questioning manner as the other boy moved closer to him and he was about to say something to interrupt the sudden serious air that had filled the room before there he was cut off by lips covering his. He gave a soft sound his eyes going wide in surprise but his hesitation didn't stop Mello, in fact he just pushed closer urging him to respond and it didn't take any time after that for him to do just that closing his eyes as he returned the kiss with a burning want. He put a hand on Mello's face running it along his cheek and into his hair his heart beat increasing dramatically.

"Mello," He whispered not opening his eyes, his lips brushing his as he spoke and Mello paused a moment at the tone in his voice. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said simply knowing that was what the other boy was scared of and he heard Mello give a small laugh.

"I know, now Matt? Shut up." The last part was more a command than a request and he kissed him again groaning at the immediate response he received.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day after that moment had passed in a relatively uneventful if not in a bit of an odd way, well that is if you can call listening to a blonde scream at his boss because he'd been fired uneventful.

"Stupid fucker, who the hell does he think he is firing me? I'm the best damned stripper he'll ever get!" Matt laughed as Mello ranted on. Mello had stated that he was glad to be fired not having ever actually liked the job, but that was hard to believe with how much he was complaining about it, then again he was kind of a drama queen. No, we are not about to tell him about that, there would be a dead Matt to be cleaning up after if we did.

"So Mello, how do you plan on getting money now?" Matt looked at him a small smile on his face being quite amused by the blonde, especially whenever he paused his endless ranting as Matt asked this, his eyes shining as if he'd just thought about this. The redhead expected the blonde to have one of those 'oh shit' moments we all have experienced at least once in our lives, but instead a sly smile spread across his face and he shook his head.

"Silly Matty, that's simple. I'll just get a new job." He laughed before giving Matt a playful shove before standing up and heading into the kitchen. He stopped about halfway turning to look at the other boy.

"You want something to eat?" Matt blinked looking at the time and realizing it was almost five and they had yet to eat anything, or he had since Mello seemed to have a never ending supply of chocolate on hand. He bit his lip giving a sheepish smile as his stomach growled loudly and nodded at the blonde.

"Yeah, food sounds nice." Mello laughed at him before heading into the kitchen coming out a bit later with a pizza and setting it down plopping his own ass next to Matt's.

"Sorry, I didn't really feel like cooking anything." Matt shrugged at him already digging into the pizza his eyes looking at him as he spoke and he bit off a piece of the pizza swallowing before responding.

"I don't care; I didn't want anything complicated anyways. I was just hungry." He smiled at him before going back to eating his pizza not paying attention to the blonde who was only barely picking at his own food. Mello watched Matt eat shaking his head a bit thinking about the fact that he engulfed the pizza as if he hadn't eaten in days, he gave a small laugh rolling his eyes before finishing off his piece.

"So Matt, are you planning on us just sitting around all day or do you actually want to do something?" He watched as Matt looked at him green eyes uncovered and slightly confused at the sudden topic but shrugged.

"I thought we would…" Matt watched as the blonde's eyes narrowed a bit and he knew he was about to dread whatever he was about to say. He hated going out most of the time…couldn't they just stay home?

"Too bad, I no longer have to work so I'm going to enjoy that, and you seeing as you're taking up space in my house get to join me." A smirk twisted at Mello's lips his eyes clearly stating that Matt didn't have much of a choice out of it. Matt groaned about to try and convince the blonde otherwise but Mello beat him to it putting his mouth on his before pulling back.

"You're going, end of story." Well…wasn't this just great.

"Come on, loosen up you're only half the size of most of the people in here." Mello teased as they walked into the small club and Matt looked around his frown only growing and he glanced back at Mello wishing the blonde would just let them go somewhere else. He had asked on the way here why it had to be somewhere so far out of town, and he hadn't replied only mumbling something about not wanting to be followed.

Matt tensed a moment as he felt arms going around his waist from behind and relaxing when he felt Mello's lips on his neck giving a small sigh. Matt's mind tuned in to Mello's hands as he felt them start to toy with his waistline and he bit the inside of his lip hardly even noticing when they'd made it to the far wall of the club the blonde having moved to his front side pressing up against him..

"Mello…?" He said airily getting the boy's attention and only continuing once steel blue eyes looked up from where his head was on his neck to meet his. "What exactly…are you doing?" He moaned softly in mid-sentence as he felt teeth sink into the crook of his neck and hands slide along his sides.

"I told you, you need to relax." Mello gave him a sly smile his hands playing at the edge of his jeans a few fingers hooking into his pants and rubbing against the skin there. He closed his eyes his head tipping back as he felt the lips continue along his neck and he bit his lip to resist making a noise. Matt gave a soft groan as one of Mello's hands continued downwards pushing into him causing his hips to move upwards before the contact was gone completely. The redhead opened his eyes to stare into the amused blonde who had stepped back from him laughing at the deprived puppy look on his face.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, what do you want?" Matt frowned not understanding why he'd pulled back so quickly and when he tried to pull him back to him Mello tsked him.

"Now, now, I have to save the best for last right." Mello winked at him before asking once again what Matt wanted and sauntering off after he'd gotten his reply the gamer choosing to head to the bathroom in the meantime.

Matt sighed as he stepped into the small bathroom glad to see it was empty before he walked into one of the stalls having just closed the door of it whenever he heard someone enter then the main door to get in being locked. He paused, waiting as he heard the footsteps fall forward then just stop, never entering one of the other few stalls, just simply standing there and while Matt figured it could be something completely harmless something felt off. He turned walking back out of the stall and was about to just leave the bathroom whenever he found himself staring straight into the bottle of a gun his eyes going wide.

"You think you can just go off and steal my boyfriend like that? Huh?" Matt froze his breath quick and he was too shocked to move, or even speak his mind only registering the large form of Mello's ex in front of him.

"Fine then, you won't answer I'll answer for you, you can't! I'll make you regret this kid." He opened his mouth to say something, although he didn't know what, and he'd never find out considering an instant later the gun came in impact with his temple causing the whole world to fall into blackness.


	8. Chapter 8

Mello growled as he sat in the back seat of the mafia car looking out the window cobalt orbs shining with anger. He couldn't wait to find that little bastard and torture him until he was begging at his feet for mercy.

He had looked everywhere for the redhead after he'd come back to where they had been before and the little shit had disappeared. He had even gone outside to see the red car long gone and some other bastard's truck in its place.

"Hey, come on Mello. So you got ditched by some kid, it has to happen to everyone right, even a master of seduction like you." The man driving the sleek car laughed and Mello turned to him growling eyes narrowing. This wasn't amusing in the least, that boy must think he was offly clever leaving him without him ever even thinking of the possibility.

"Say another word and I won't hesitate to shoot you." The man up front only snickered which proved only to further annoy the blonde.

"And risk us wrecking then you losing your pretty face as well as your boy toy? I don't think so but if you want to test it then go ahead." Mello glared at him blue eyes cold as ice and his tone even colder his hands shaking with the anger that reverberated from him.

"Pretty? Are you implying I am a female now?" He was truly tempted to blow this fuckers brains out but he didn't choosing to wait until they got to the base. It'd be more fun that way anyways; let him think he's safe from the wrath that is Mello and watch his expression as the barrel of a gun ends up right between his eyes. He gave a small smirk. That definitely sounded like the better of the two plans.

Matt sat strapped to a chair that had been bolted in the center of an otherwise completely unfurnished room. He sighed his head tipped back to stare at the cement ceiling that perfectly matched the walls and floor giving Matt the impression that he was trapped in a jail cell, only without the bars. He closed his eyes red hair falling in his face barely looking over as the lock was undone on the door and it slid open revealing the same douche that'd brought him here no doubt.

"Hey kid, how you holding up?" The voice held obvious laughter. Matt looked over only as the door slammed his eyes wide and unguarded the goggles having been stripped from him to make room for the blindfold that had been put on during their drive here. He bit his lip feeling almost naked without them and hoping that this guy wasn't so cruel as to not give them back to him.

"I don't know, how would you be doing if you were knocked out for the second time in less than a week, kidnapped, than thrown into a room with nothing to do?" Matt's voice rang with obvious sarcasm his eyes narrowing and although he hadn't ever really considered himself a violent person he'd found a deep dislike for this guy.

"Well, you're in luck. I'm about to give you something to do." The guy laughed going back out of the room just to return a moment later with a computer in his hand setting it on Matt's lap. The redhead looked down at it curiously seeing a room with several men gathered on a couch, a few of them with women attached to their side.

"So…what? You want me to sit here and watch men get hit on by sleazy whores? You want me to puke on the computer don't you?" Green eyes glared up at the annoyed gray ones mentally calculating how long it would take before he could annoy the other man enough so that he would either let him go or decide to kill him. Either would be better than this mess.

"No, I'm doing you a favor kid. You have no idea the person you've gotten yourself involved with, and I'm about to show you." Matt watched as the other guy smirked and walked out of the room leaving the redhead alone with the computer emerald orbs flicking to the screen as the sound of a door slamming came through the speakers.

"You're going to have to hire another guy to drive me around. That bastard shot his mouth off one too many times." One of the men looked back at Mello as the blonde spoke and laughed.

"You can never let one of my men last a week can you Mello?" The man chastised but his voice held nothing but amusement. It was obvious to Matt that whatever it was they were referring to happened frequently enough that it was no longer a surprise to all of them.

"It's your fault for hiring idiots who don't have the brains to believe I would actually shoot them. At least their faces are always entertaining." Mello sat down on the couch his feet propping up on the coffee table before him and he put his hands behind his head.

"Hey Mello, stop PMSing and just drink it off. It couldn't be that bad you lost your play toy right? Kitty can always find a new one." One of the other men laughed handing Mello a drink that quickly found its way to the floor as the blonde knocked it from his hand blue eyes narrowing dangerously at the man. Matt watched with a sick sort of interest as a hand wrapped around the man's throat. Obviously Mello didn't like being talked to like that...

The redhead frowned tilting his head a bit not believing what he was seeing as his friend continued to add pressure to the random guys neck long past cutting off his breath and hadn't even flinched as he guy dropped to the floor. Oh how Matt hoped he was just passed out…surely Mello wouldn't have killed him? He might have a temper but he wasn't a murderer right, not for something so small?

Matt found himself hyperventilating as thoughts filled him. What if he was? What if they had been serious earlier when they talked about Mello shooting people… Matt gagged a moment imagining the blonde with a gun to someone else's head and shooting it without a single change in expression as if he had no sense of how bad what he'd done was.

"I don't have any proof…this doesn't mean anything…" Matt tried to tell himself suddenly feeling very sick and he hoped desperately he was wrong; that the person he'd come to care for couldn't be so heartless.

As the redhead thought back to everything he'd seen of Mello, his lack of emotion towards the people around him and his raging temper. Everything he'd heard about the blonde, the use of those men's term 'toy' as if it happened as frequently as what he'd put together as him killing their workers whoever they were.

"Mello, hold some kind of restraint would you? I get you're angry but I do need some of my men alive." Mello sneered at the guy who'd spoken first and stood the sound of leather creaking coming through the shitty speakers on the computer.

"I didn't join the mafia to be a saint you know." The blonde walked off and Matt stared after him with disbelief. Everything made so little sense…this was stuff that only happened in movies, surely he hadn't actually wrapped himself up in something like this. As the redhead looked back up at the ceiling no longer having the will to watch the computer screen even as it had changed rooms to follow Mello he found himself having growing doubts as to just who his friend was.


	9. Chapter 9

Mello walked to his bedroom shutting and locking the door behind him his eyes scanning the room out of reflex although not expecting to find anything out of place. No one dared come to his apartment unless they had a suicide wish but he thought maybe…

The blonde sighed shaking his head taking off his vest the leather hitting the floor with little notice. He wasn't in the mood to care about tidiness; in fact he just wanted to destroy things. But as he was looking around for something to start his rampage with he spotted an object that stopped him cold. A black and red object to be specific.

Mello felt as if his heart were being rung out in his chest; squeezed until he felt if were a challenge just to breath. His hand reached out for the object laid out before him and he held the thin fabric between his fingers a frown falling on his features. He could smell the lingering aroma of cigarettes and could almost image that there were still a body presiding in the shirt. He closed his eyes before he opened them again looking up at himself in the mirror disdain flashing strong in his eyes. Weakness; that's all he saw in himself at that moment and the sadness flooded from him leaving nothing but a hatred for Matt and himself for letting the redhead get so close. He tossed the striped shirt into some corner with no idea where it really landed. He didn't know and he didn't care refusing to dwell over a boy who he'd known a week at most. It wasn't so bad…It wasn't as if he actually cared, he cared for no one. Just hit 'em and quit 'em; that's how it was supposed to be and this was no different…or so he kept telling himself although he knew if he really let himself think on it it was all a lie. But he didn't think, not when he was upset and angry. That was how he got through. If he didn't think on it, then it were almost as if it had never happened but this exact thing was the reason he had yet to let himself figure out what his subconscious already knew.

In truth as he laid down he knew something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut. He could sense the pain in his chest telling him to figure out the truth but his pride stung and that was all he could really focus on. The redhead had left him, he had convinced himself of it, even if just thinking the words sounded wrong in his mind.

~~~December 13~~~

The blonde growled as he stuffed clothes into his bag preparing for when they had to leave the next day to visit family. They being Misa and him of course, the occasion being Christmas and the wondrous family reunion that occurred every year. That was, it was wondrous if you enjoyed endless teasing and jokes slammed in your face about being gay. Telling his parents his sexual orientation definitely rang at the top of his list of worst things he'd ever done in his life.

A knock sounded through the silent apartment and Mello didn't even bother moving from where he stood to go answer it. It wasn't as if there were many people it could be. Only his sister ever came here, and his suspicions were confirmed as the high pitch voice called to him.

"Oh Mello-kun! Where are you?" The blonde looked up as the more hyper of the siblings skipped into his room and looked at him a smile on her face. Well, he thought, at least one of us is looking forward to this visit.

"What is it Misa?" His voice was cold as he spoke and he walked to the other side of his room grabbing a bite of his earlier discarded chocolate bar savoring the taste on his tongue as he took in the words that fell from his sister's mouth.

"I was just seeing how you were doing on packing. We will be leaving early you know!" Ah yes, how could he forget. Bright and fucking early. He grumbled at the thought of getting up at the ungodly hour of 5 in the morning just because his parents were early risers and wanted them there for breakfast. He was just lucky they only had to travel a few hours out, there was family coming from their homelands in Germany and Russia.

"I'll be ready, you don't have to give me this same pep talk every fucking year you know. I am an adult too, and fully capable of taking care of myself." He didn't look at her as he spoke, just went on stuffing things into his bags ignoring Misa's giggle as he put the hairdryer in there. People could say what they wanted, but he didn't like the idea of not being perfect less than being called a fag; it would happen anyways as it was.

"Just thought I'd remind you, it's ok that I stay here right?" He looked up giving her an incredulous look that got a puppy pout in response and he scoffed shrugging. She would do it rather he said no or not, and he didn't have the will to fight her right now. As long as she stays out of my shit, chocolate especially, it'll be tolerable I suppose… he thought zipping up his last bag.

"Yay! Oh, and happy birthday Mello, even though we already celebrated it!" Oh yes, it was his birthday wasn't it, he had forgotten with everything else that had been going on and the fact that they had in fact already gone out for it. That was the first day he'd met Matt… He closed his eyes a moment trying to push the memories and everything it brought with it away, he couldn't afford to think on that now, Misa would see his distress and ask questions. No one could think he had let his guard fall for someone; it didn't happen…it wouldn't happen.

The boy looked up as he heard a sad sound come from the girl's mouth after her phone had gone off and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What stupid shit had happened this time, did Light decide he didn't want to come to the reunion. Oh, did he forget to mention the annoying shit was coming? Could have been worse he supposed, it could have been the white haired boy whose name he hadn't even bothered to learn.

"Melsy? Have you seen Matt lately?" Mello froze both at the nickname and at the words a growl escaping from his throat his eyes narrowing at her.

"Don't fucking call me that!" How he hated that name, it was something he'd always heard from when he was little. The mere mention of it still burned at his pride in an annoying way.

"Yeah, yeah I got it, but have you? Light says he hasn't shown up at work, and he won't answer his phone, he isn't home either." Misa frowned and Mello wondered why she was so worried, she only knew him through her new husband, then again she probably only cares because of that. Mello shook his head in response not answering her question directly, he hadn't seen the redhead but he wished he had, he could blow his brains out then. Or take him then and there, whichever mood took him first.

"Don't be like that Mello! I thought you two were kind of friends, you have to care some! I think he's missing…"

"You mean Light thinks that?" He'd give the brunette the fact that he was smart, and if he thought the gamer was missing than maybe he was, but he was probably just running scared thinking if Light knew where he was it would get back to Mello. He's scared, that's how it should be.

He waved it off watching as Misa gave him a worried look then walked out and he continued to tell himself that there was nothing wrong. He wasn't missing for any other reason than fear, he'd turn up perfectly fine, they always do at some point but what Matt didn't know what Mello never let go of something like this. He'd get a hold of him, and when he did he would no longer be in one piece.


	10. Chapter 10

Spending endless days in the same room, no food and barely anything to drink was not Matt's preferred way to spend his life. He did not like having to watch a screen all day, and was considering crashing the computer more and more each moment. He was irritated, starving, and most importantly he hadn't had a damned cigarette in who the hell knows how long!

All the days had seemed to fall away in this place, he couldn't keep track of where one ended and the other began with no windows there to help him keep track. It was maddening to say the least. The redhead had just closed his eyes in an attempt to push down his annoyance blaming withdraw for the unusual emotion before his head snapped up again.

Matt could have sworn he'd just heard shouting and yet when he looked at the computer screen focused on the main entrance nothing had changed. People were still just sitting on the couch not concerned about anything except the whores in their arms. Matt hoped not for the first time that each one had some kind of disease; it would serve those fuckers right to contract something.

Matt paused looking up at the door as the sound occurred again. It was the sound of someone who was obviously very unimpressed, followed by a scream of pain and the thump of someone crumpling onto the ground. Matt frowned his eyes narrowing at the door in a suspicious way wondering if someone had finally found out about him and was there to kill him off. He had definitely seen more than the other mafia members would ever want someone to know about so it would make sense. He just hoped they let him smoke while he died.

The gamer was confused at first when he saw a blonde blob standing in the doorway hands on leather clad hips but once Mello spoke there was nothing but a building fury.

"Hey, having fun?" The blonde's voice was amused by Matt shared none of that laughter, he was pissed, and he would damn sure let Mello know that. He'd been rotting in here for days and that's all the fucker could say!

Mello stood in the doorway looking at Matt surprise still making its way through him although he'd just seen him on the main screens. He leaned against the door frame not hearing his own words as he spoke them his mind caught in the amazement that for once his sister had been right. The blonde thought back to her words over the past few days always hinting that something were wrong and yet it wasn't until they were in the car earlier that day, heading to his parent's house, that she actually said something.

"Mello, Light called me again today." Mello was trying his hardest to ignore his sister, the last night spent with her had taken much of his patience and hearing about Light again was close to driving him insane.

He wondered when his sister would ever get the idea that he simply didn't give a fuck about the guy. He hated him actually, but of course he wouldn't even try to explain that one, she would think it impossible and start talking about how amazing he was. He would know…it's happened before.

"Ok, that's great Misa. Did he tell you how much he's going to miss you?" Mello was looking out the window wishing he could just block the bitch out, but she was his sibling after all and he felt a certain duty to listen to her. Well, most of the time he did, other times he just outright ignored her. This might just be one of those times…

"No, he did mention Matt again though. He said L found some kind of trace that he was kidnapped. Said there was someone in his house or some shit. Isn't that weird?" Misa looked at him as if someone being in Matt's house and both L and Light thinking someone went missing was as normal as talking about a missing shoe.

The blonde looked sharply at her testing to see rather she was lying or not. He felt a tightening in his chest and hated that it got to him so badly. He should just let it go and let L take care of it, the other boy had more responsibility over him than he himself did. Yeah, he should just let it go.

And he did, for a bit… He was sitting in the back of the family car that had been sent out to get them for a good hour before he figured he wasn't going to get rid of this feeling by just waiting. This constant nagging that ate at his mind and heart causing his chest to get waves of pain never letting up. There was only one way to get it to stop, he would have to find out for sure exactly what had happened.

Most people, Mello knew, would have called L first and got the trace to start off, the blonde in particular went to the only place he could get the information quickly and efficiently. With L he'd have to go the more legal way, and he'd have to sit there waiting. He wanted this over with quickly. Did he, or didn't he, get kidnapped and if so by who? Mello swore he would kill whatever fucker had done this if it turned out to be true.

When he'd first made his way through the mafia base he had been heading toward Rodd. He needed assistance and getting one of their best trackers would take some approval from the top guy, although he kind of ran it himself so he wasn't worried about it. That was, he was going there until he saw the screens out of the corner of his eye. He walked into the room where they kept most of the computer screens that watched around the place. He hadn't believed anything that he'd been told until that point.

Mello walked up behind his ex, careful to keep his footsteps silent. He wanted to make damn sure whenever he reached the fucker that he could see him freak the fuck out. He deserved it after doing this to his redhead. His? Hm, he'd have to think on that but later, right now he had a shithead to take care of.

He put his hands on the back of the chair leaning down close to his ear at this point not caring if the other guy noticed him his voice low and cold as he spoke.

"So you decided to do some kidnapping did you? You should have told me, it would have been more entertaining if I'd been in on the plan from the start. Well, for me maybe, you not so much." His ex practically jumped out of the chair at the sound of Mello's voice his tone seeming more animalistic than human.

He watched as the guy scrambled to get away from him mouth open as if to explain but nothing came out. Not that it mattered, he wouldn't have listened to any of it either way. All he wanted in that moment was for the bastard to lead him to the room and give him the key to unlock the redhead and he told him that too.

Blue eyes watched him as the guy scrambled to do just that trying really hard not to get shot, but his display of loyalty did nothing for him when it came down to it. He still guiltlessly shot him once he'd reached the door and got what he wanted, he still walked away from the bleeding man without an ounce of regret. He couldn't find it in him to care, usually he felt little remorse when he killed someone, pushed it away if he did, but this time he took pure pleasure in it. The guy had caused enough shit in his life over the past while, and now it was his turn to get revenge.

Mello opened the door having meant to go right over to Matt and get him out and yet he found himself rooted to that spot. He couldn't get any closer, not when he saw the anger that was flashed at him, not when he saw how hurt the boy was. The one he'd spent days angry at, swearing he'd kill, and now he wanted nothing more than to hand his gun over and let Matt take his shot at him. He would deserve it for letting him sit here obviously starved of everything.

He watched him leaning against the door frame more for support than anything but managed to look casual doing it even if he felt none of the strength he seemed to put on. Even as he spoke he felt empty, he felt horrid for one of the first times in his life. For once, he honestly felt bad and as if his heart were being rung out and torn apart.

Mello internally sighed his stubborn nature giving way. There was no more denial; he couldn't deny what was right in front of him anymore. After days without him, days in pain over thinking he'd been betrayed having him back brought a strong realization to him. He loved the boy, oh god how he loved him. If only it didn't appear right then as if Matt wanted nothing more than to yell…

"I hate you!"

well, that…


End file.
